


Catwalk

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara meets a woman taking her cats in a stroller.





	Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> Who is READY for the hiatus to end?
> 
> Also, I might do a chapter 2 of this if anyone wants!!

Sara jogs down the sidewalk, thinking about a dog she had seen a half mile back.

“Oh my god. Look,” Sara says to herself. She stares at a person in front of her pushing a giant stroller. She can see through the covering. “There’s a cat in there!”

The woman pushing the stroller looks up. “You’re wrong. There are two cats in there.”

“Two cats!” Sara says. “Can I look at them?”

The woman smiles and opens the covering so Sara can reach inside and pet the cats. 

“What are their names?”

“Ivory and Ebony Lace. And I’m Ava.”

“I’m Sara. They’re so cute!”

“Thank you. I like to get them some fresh air.”

One of the cats is on her feet, sniffing at her surroundings. Sara coos.

“I thought you were going to say something rude,” Ava says.

“No, I love cats! I don’t usually get to see people walking them!”

“One time a stranger told me I needed to have babies.”

“That’s weird. Who would rather have babies than cats?”

“I know!” Ava agrees. 

“Can I walk with you for a little while?”

“Sure,” Ava says. 

“One time, I saw a cat in my neighbor’s yard and I ran across to pet it. I was there for about an hour before they came home and saw me snuggling a random cat on their porch.”

“Aww,” Ava says. “I love cats.”

“Yeah, they’re so cute and fluffy.”

“I’ve had these girls for about three years now, and they’re precious.”

“They really are.”

“Yeah. Have you have a cat?”

“My sister has one called Cecilia. She likes women a lot more than men.”

“Me too,” Ava says. 

“Cecilia hides whenever the plumber worked on something.”

“That’s so cute!”

“Yeah, she’s a nice girl.”

“So, do you live around here?” Ava asks.

“Yeah. I go out jogging sometimes. I love meeting people.”

“I love going for walks with my girls. People always have something to say.”

Ava stumbles. Sara turns to look at her. One of the wheels of the stroller has fallen into a crack in the cement. 

Ava starts pulling, and Sara bends down to look at it. She lifts the corner of the carrier. 

It starts rolling again, trailing mud. Sara looks up.

“Looks like it’s going to start raining soon,” she says. 

“You’re right,” Ava says. “I should start heading back. It’s about twenty minutes home.”

“Twenty minutes?” Sara says. “You’ll be drenched by then. You can have some coffee at my place if you want.”

“Would that be okay? I don’t want to impose.”

“It would be fine! I don’t want you or the ladies getting rained on.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Sara.”

Sara opens the door to her home just as the rain picks up. Ivory and Ebony are curled up together. 

Sara starts making coffee. Ava sits down and moves the stroller next to her. 

“Are they used to travelling?” Sara says.

“Yeah. I take them out at least once a week.”

“They’re lucky girls.”

“Because I’m taking them out?”

Sara winks at Ava. “Maybe.”

Ava reaches in to pet Ebony. “Well, you know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today I found out that the shelter cats Ebony and Ivory are based on were adopted!! Congratulations to them!!


End file.
